The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced exponential growth. In semiconductor IC design, standard cell methodologies are commonly used for the design of semiconductor devices on a chip. Standard cell methodologies use standard cells as abstract representations of certain functions to integrate millions devices on a single chip. As ICs continue to scale down, more and more devices are integrated into the single chip. Consequently, due to scaling down, parasitic capacitances in standard cells can increase, thus impacting standard cell performance.